


am I interrupting anything?

by maxfenig



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxfenig/pseuds/maxfenig
Summary: Season 1-ish.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 14





	am I interrupting anything?

[...]

She stared at them for several moments, wondering how they would feel like in her mouth. And she couldn’t help to wonder how it would feel like to have his mouth in hers, and immediately subdued herself. Scully requested the cashier two packs of sunflower seeds, who threw them in the counter. She payed them along with the two six-packs.

[...]

Scully already opened the second bag of seeds, when the phone rang. She stumbled at her own feet, trying not to miss it. She could felt those three beers building into an intoxication. Fortunately, she won the race.

"Sssschully" - after a few seconds, she realized that she probably letted out her insobriety through the sunflower shell.

“Scully, it’s me. Is everything ok?”

She spits. “Yeah, it is.”

“Hmm. Are you busy?”

“No, not at all.” — she felt her cheeks and chest burning.

"Hmm."

"What is it, Mulder?"

"I just - am I interrupting anything?"

"Mulder, I told you I'm not busy. I'm just drinking by myself, watching tv... eating seeds." - _Damn it. Not that._

"Seeds, Scully? — he giggles — Sunflower seeds? And you didn't even invite me?"

"Mulder, shut up" - her voice trembled. _Couldn't it be more obvious_? — " ** _start that UFO talk already_**."


End file.
